The present invention comprises a new and distinct plant of Paspalum vaginatum O. Swartz which has been given the name xe2x80x98Sea Isle 1xe2x80x99. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are the most pronounced characteristics of this new cultivar when grown in Georgia, and in combination, they distinguish it from Adalayd(copyright), the most closely related variety.
1. High tolerance to salinity
2. Dark green color
3. Fine textured leaves with high turf quality and density